<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Ambrosia by y1nb33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696836">Midnight Ambrosia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y1nb33/pseuds/y1nb33'>y1nb33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Kinky, Kissing, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Office Sex, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y1nb33/pseuds/y1nb33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little did y/n know that a short visit to her section commander’s room would unexpectedly took an interesting turn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Ambrosia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>actually this is just a part of my hangexreader fanfic (destiny’s doing) which i’ve been posting on wattpad.<br/>because i’m not confident enough to post the whole work here and also because i am lowkey satisfied with how my first smut had turned out the way it did, i decided to at least post this spicy stuff on ao3 as well. </p><p>if you want to check out the whole work however, you can search it on wattpad under the same username. </p><p>*fyi, at this point of the story the two of them are already dating.<br/>Hange is y/n’s section commander as well as her mentor/teacher.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><br/>
<span class="s1">▸ </span>
  <span class="s4">Y/N</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm gonna go hand these in to Hanji. I'll be quick -as quick as a lightening."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Uh huh. Good luck being quick miss lightening."was the response of my friends when I told them about having to go report to my Section Commander. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It took place a while ago and now, I was here -inside Hanji's room to give her back the cleaner copy of the drafts of her current researches. Although I am acutely aware that Hanji is the very personification of chaos, even the disorganized scientist would appreciate an organized record of her experimental results. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Recently she has got a lot on her plate. These before the operation to retake wall Maria are hectic days for the sophisticated scientist. Following the coup d'état, the technology concealed by the military police brigade came into light and Hanji has been working the titan out of her to come up with an enhanced version of new titan killing weaponry.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In another point of view, it also explained the reason as to why she wasn't in her room even late at this hour. Usually, I should be assisting her in her experiments together with Moblit but since I had a gathering with my friends which was a once in a blue moon occasion, my considerate Section Commander kindly permitted me a leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm hungry." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Along with a soft whisper into my ear, I felt a pair of hands on my waist and the correct amount of warm air teasing my cheek to increase the temperature.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're hungry? Do you want me to go grab something for you?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Why bother? The food has already presented herself right in front of my eyes." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With one clean move, my body was spun around to face her. Her brown eyes fell up on my face, slowly moving their way down. And then, up again. <em>Silence</em> -no there was something even more louder than the silence that it overshadowed the atmosphere- the breathing sound of my lover just about an inch away from me. With each deep delicious breath, the carbon dioxide being exhaled from her splendid sloping nose playfully brushed against my lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"And a scorching hot one at that." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She remarked after a thorough scan -her voice dropping to a purr as she leaned in even closer. Maybe it was the sudden change of her tone or the sudden change of her facial expression that was holding a meaning I couldn't quite decipher- something about her aura was just making my heart pound and my knees weak along with some other obscure biological reactions.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers caressed along my cheekbones, teasing me just enough to elicit a huff out of my mouth. All of a sudden, her lips clashed against mine -softly chewing on my lower lip during the flavourful kiss. When her calloused hands tenderly held my lowerjaw, sporadic soft pain kicked in due to the consequences of yesterday's fight, but now was definitely not the time to even bother about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once her feet made their way forward, my hands grasped on her shirt because my feet were forced to make their own way backward, finally leaving me trapped between her body and her desk. Never once did Hanji break our lips apart during all this process. Her soft, gentle kisses with a swift gradation increased in intensity along with her steady breathing that became rapid as I followed her lead. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After some hot minutes of blood boiling, soul stirring and heart heaving kiss, Hanji reluctantly pulled away for we both were running out of breath. Our melodious pants were in synchronization. The loud resonance of my heartbeat came in rhythm with my ventilation performing a sort of musical piece. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">huff, thump, puff, thump, huff, thump, puff, thump, huff, thump, puff, thump, huff, thump, puff, thump</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile her brown eyes were gazing down at me, though barely visible because of her glasses -blurred with vapour. Even though there was no more gap between the two of our bodies, she kept pushing herself towards me to the point where I finally ended up with my hands clawing on the surface behind. Her hands thereupon lifted my frame and sat me on top of the desk. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers ghosted on my skin before travelling their way down to grab on my exposed thighs. The sensation of her hands was so achingly good on my skin and there was no denying that she might have sensed the emerging goosebumps.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Moreover, the tip of her tongue tracing the outline of her lips sent a shiver down my spine and a heat between my legs. Suddenly out of nowhere, her knee landed on the desk between my thighs which left my centre clenching around nothing, along with an electric shock dashing up my core. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hah...Hanji."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm...appetizing."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Quickly locking into a sloppy kiss, Hanji crooned once again, her voice laced with honey -sweet in their ordinary sort of way. It was only then that I noticed that my Section Commander had already taken off her spectacles for her long lashes fluttered on my cheek like a butterfly's kiss. The way this human being was capable of making my heart race without even trying, like it was all in her genes. I was enthralled by her -<em>absolutely bewitched</em>- that I forgot about everything whenever I was with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're all mine, little one."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">My arms were entwined around her neck -clinging onto every brilliant bits of her thrilling touch that left me trembling. When she nibbled on my earlobe, a puff flew out of my lips. The heated breath that escaped through her mouth playfully glided across my messy locks summoning up chills underneath my skull.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She soon positioned herself between my legs, her hands simultaneously pushing my body. I succumbed as I laid my back on her desk. Pinning both of my hands down on the surface, she started kissing me again passionately -farther dragging her soft and moist lips along my neck all the way to my collarbone, adding more colour to zoë’s wonderful work of art which her skillful mouth had created just yesterday.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Your skin is a personal canvas of mine where my lips will leave the masterpieces uniquely created...hah...only just for you love." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So she sang, her long elegant finger reaching out to trail my jawline. A shy smile graced my lips at the sheer thought of spending the first intimate night with my Section Commander. In the thick of it all, Hanji perked up her head, her pleading eyes staring down at my questioning ones.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"May I please?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Although my body was thirsting for more and more of her, and she was thirsting for mine just the same, it made my heart skip a beat when she took her time to ask me for my permission. </span> <em> <span class="s2">I am so madly in love with this woman.</span> </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Upon getting a silent nod from me, a triumphant smile appeared on her face. Starting off with a soft peck on my lips, her hands quickly undressed my upper body like an expert. It was hasty but she made sure not to put any pressure on my wound. There was only a thin fiber serving as a cover on my bosoms, preventing my upper body from being fully naked. My lower body, however, was fully clothed with both my shorts and underpants still intact. It didn't last long because one after another, every piece of fabric soon followed to be on the floor. Now the only thing left on me being Hanji's gaze as her whiskey orbs observed me from above. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taking a step back, she took a moment of silence, slowly bringing her hand under her chin and languidly scratching it before she finally purred steamily. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You know perfectly well that surveying is my job."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The frisky yet fruity tone of her voice tastefully delivered ecstasy to my starving ears. I was fully exposed in front of my Section Commander, my back lying on her desk with my legs dangling over the edge. Nervousness and excitement, the duo of mixed emotions kept me lucid. The tips of my fingers and toes were starting to get cold but my whole face was a heated mess of five different shades of red.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like the food's eager to be eaten as well."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She said with a hum and I could almost feel my insides burning <em>alone</em> from watching this handsome woman who was practically studying my every expression and movement as if I was her test subject. My hands quickly tried in vain to hide my face. But Hanji's were quicker, stopping me midway as she soon tied them together over my head. Everything happened in an eye blink and once I regained my sense, Hanji was already in her vest. My hands were bound by which I could only assume was her shirt. Now, with nothing I could depend on, my eyes desperately tried to avoid her brown amber ones. However Hanji deemed it unacceptable for I felt her fingers cupping my chin and gently lifting my face up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Eyes on me, honeybun. Don't wanna anger daddy now do you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I could only nod at her question but she obviously wasn't satisfied.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Use your voice."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No...hah..." My voice wavered when her hands all at once gripped my hips. "...I have no intension of angering you daddy."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Do exactly as I say...or else..."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">From the firm tone in her voice to the enigmatic smirk displayed on her face, everything was screaming authority at me, and oh dear did it inflame my desires. It was naive of me to think of Hanji as a fluffy little puppy when in fact, she was a wolf, an alpha at that. A tiny touch of her was more than enough to melt me completely, and I perfectly understood how much I liked being controlled by her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">*Hmmp*</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I shuddered once I sensed her fingers rubbing circles around my navel. Her peach blossom lips descended back onto my body, first nibbling on the bony outline of my ribcage, altogether sending butterflies flying beneath. Then moving down to my legs, her teeth playfully nipped and bit along the inner parts of them, slowly making their way up my thighs. My fingers clenched once I felt the attention the hungriest part of my body was finally receiving. Her fingers ran along my dewy folds just enough to make my mind get lost in an endless maze of cravings. Goosebumps lined my skin together with a soft moan escaping my mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And when the first digit of her long slender finger entered inside of me, my voice lost its way out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Put that little mouth of yours into good use. Sing for daddy. Beg if you want it. Only then would you be a good baby girl."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Haanh..."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her finger then stopped doing its wonders much to my disappointment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Now now little kitten, do you want me to continue?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She roared into my ear similar to the war cry of a lion, her rich alto baritone ricocheting through every single one of my bones. Need overshadowed the shame and in the spirit of torturous pleasure, I quickly submitted to my mentor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes...hah..."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes please da...DADDY!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her hand laid flat on my abdomen as her body hovered over me, my legs being wrapped around her slim waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"A-aaaack!!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Without any forewarning, her long finger thrusted into the heart of my femininity, awakening a whine out of my channel. My visions getting blurry as my eyes brimmed with tears. My tied hands seized her vest and clang onto her body for comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hanji then delivered words of love to the entrance of my ear, apologising for causing me pain as she bombarded every inch of my skin with her soft wet kisses. After making sure that I was ready, she penetrated me again, slow and steady this time, followed suit by another digit. Tears moistened my cheeks at the surprising stretch. It was painful but it was pleasurable. The sensation of her fingers exploring it, the feeling of them curling up inside and pressing against my inner surface was agonizingly delightful. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When she crooked them at a delicious angle, it sent a throbbing rapture dancing into my spine. Filled with intense stimulation, series of moans and whines emerged out of my lips, my inner muscles constricting around my lover's fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After some steady thrusts of her digits in harmony with the rhythmic rubs of her thumb on my button, along with her teeth abusing my collarbone, heat began pooling in my stomach. My toes balled up and my back arched in tantalizing bliss.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Haah...Hanji...hahh..."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Da...Daddy Hans!" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I cried, my pleasure reaching its peak, my bare chest rising and falling, as the cherry was finally popped, unleashing my essence which lazily drizzled down the scientist's fingers. Bringing her long elegant fingers towards her mouth, her rosy lips sucked on them, her cheeks hollowing out -accentuating the outline of her ravishing cheekbones as she beautifully swallowed every last drop of my dew. When she pulled her fingers out, silvery strands of wetness spiderwebbed from her lustrous lips which she cleanly disconnected with a lick of her tongue. My cheeks were painted a crimson red by the unbelievable scene unfolding right in front of me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I made a fruitless effort to stand myself up. But my whole body felt like jelly as though every last bit of energy within me had flowed out. For it was my first time, it sure had taken quite a toll on me. Otherwise, I had such a mellow moment with my dearest lover. Supporting my body on my hands, I struggled to even sit up, and at that very moment, Hanji quickly secured her arm around my shoulder while her other arm carefully slid under my legs, scooping me up and allowing me to rest in her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You've been a very good girl. Thank you for the delicious dinner, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her lips tenderly descended on top of my head, hesitant to depart once again. Burying my face deeper into her chest, I was once again surrounded by this comforting and delicate smell of my giant cuddly bear. It was intoxicating and earthy <em>-like petrichor the mysterious smell of the ground after a light summer rain-</em> soothing as it wrapped around me and carried me off to the world where scent could change everything wrong in this world. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">///////////////////////</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">▸ </span> <span class="s4">HANJI</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Going out to grab a glass of water for my hardworking student, I came back to a mouthwatering sight. She had fallen asleep on my bed -the only cover on her torso being my shirt -<em>unbuttoned</em> therefore displaying her breasts. A thin sheet of fabric was all that covering her lower body. The violet-red traces I left earlier could be seen on almost every part of her exposed skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">It hasn't even been a minute since I made love to her and look at me now, already craving for more and more of her. I couldn't be blamed. She's the one at fault for being so tempting without even trying~</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Staring at her innocently sleeping form, I was losing all my control. Her chest going up and down with each beautiful breath. Those silky threads sticking to her face with sweat. Every angle of her was igniting a spark in me along with a mass ball of heat crawling up my thorax all the way along my larynx. Her slightly parted rosy lips were practically threatening me to take them in mine. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"From the very beginning it's a challenge I am bound to fail."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before I realized, my hand was fondling her breast while I took the other one in my mouth. My teeth teased on her sensitive skin and my fingers pinched the bud of the next one, grinding and pressing on the smooth surface.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">''Haaa...ahh...hanji...''</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The steamy heat ran through my hair, and I looked up to meet her glossy eyes. A raspberry red graced her cheeks. It was cute to see her blushing under my touch, completely helpless like a feeble little kitten.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Reaching my middle and index finger out, I demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Open."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The hue of red on her cheeks took an even brighter tone but otherwise her lips obliged, parting very much gently at my command. I slid my fingers into her mouth and scissored her tongue in between them. She moaned softly -the velvety texture tracing each callus, licking every sloping bone and joint of my digits. It was such a delightful sensation adding on top of a delicious view together which set my desires aflame. When I took them out, a thin line of saliva connected my fingers to her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Her shimmering puppy eyes pleading at me, a wine shade clouding over her cheekbones, those slightly parted lips in the form of a rosebud and lastly, the trail of saliva running down from one edge...every one of her reactions was spellbinding. Just as the apple falls towards the earth, I gravitate towards her. Like a moth to a flame, I am wholly attracted to her. She is the most exquisite form of Coderoin that I and </span> <span class="s2"><em>ONLY</em> I</span> <span class="s1"> am allowed to obsessed with.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"...You're unbelievably enchanting."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I quickly scooped her body and settled her on my lap as I sat myself on the bedside. Leaning in closer, my lips claimed hers, desperate to savor every tasty bit of my lover. Her hands entwined around my neck, clinging onto me while she reciprocated my kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I want you to be quiet this time."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I hushed into her ear all the while I sucked on her earlobe, receiving a breathy gasp in return. She probably didn't take my meaning then, but my cute little student was now trying very hard to bite back her moans and whines as my two digits without warnings, rammed into her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">*mmpf*</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">*hngh*</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>*hah*</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I twirled my long fingers up in her core, and when I felt her walls enclosing me, I hooked them at a right angle and spread my fingers which would send her back arching and her hands clasping onto my vest. The longer I kissed her, the more I couldn't get enough of her. It was wild, intoxicating, addictive and all I wanted to do was enjoy this heavenly experience while admiring this divine little thing trembling in my arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"How dare you! By who were you given the permission to be this charming huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I growled into her ears and she would shiver. Something as simple as that would excite her to a great extent. Even though we had just done our first time, I knew her all too well. With every word, no matter praise or command, coming out of my mouth, her cheeks and ears would take on a beautiful shade of pink. The way her body reacted to every one of my movement provoked my thirsts and hungers, sending electric shocks into my bloodstreams. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was lovely to see her trying so hard not to make a sound despite my hands continuously abusing between her thighs, pounding and pushing deeper into her. My two digits picked up their paces and I could feel her jerking as her toes clawed on the bedsheets. At this point, my trousers were damp from both her sweat and wetness. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Judging by her reactions, she seemed to be nearing her next orgasm and in a celestial haze of pleasure, I shoved in my third digit -my thumb rhythmically rubbing on her button which successfully sent her to her peak. Her hands around my neck tightened and her face pressed against my neck. I could feel her steamy breath hitching and her lips ghosting on my skin that managed to summon goosebumps arising all over my frame. Along with a firm hold on my collar, her juices came bursting out and thickly coated my fingers. Once I pulled them out, she winced. </span> <em> <span class="s2">I got a little carried away there. Was I too rough on her?</span> </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Panic seized my whole body upon seeing my fingers. There were traces of blood -fortunately not very much, just some dots and spots. Even though from what I understand based on my studies that it was normal to bleed during the very first procedure -<em>by the cause of a thin tissue that stretches over the opening being torn or stretched</em>- it was still overhasty of me for pushing her to the edge on her first night. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I rested her head on my forearm to study her conditions. Her body was basically limp in my arms. Trails of tears on her cheeks with some threads of hair masking her visage. Her breathing came in slow heavy pants, her chest varying from ascending to descending with each action. More purple and blue marks adorned her neck, and newly formed evidences could be discovered on her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I murmured, pressing a kiss to her palm. Amidst the falling tears, a weak smile appeared on her lips, reassuring me while her hand interlocked with mine. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have to. It was a thrilling adventure."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When I caressed her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ear, she leaned into my touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Let's get ready for bed. We have work tomorrow." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Giving me a nod in response, my lover settled her face in my chest while I tenderly carried her to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, Hanji...so much."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I love you more, my little one."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>